


The Tonight Show: “At Home” Edition

by onlyastoryteller



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Big Reveal, M/M, Talk Shows, silly fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/onlyastoryteller
Summary: Timmy makes a remote appearance on Fallon’s “At Home” edition of The Tonight Show.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 52
Kudos: 262





	The Tonight Show: “At Home” Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I had a little dream last night and this was it. I told it to some people and they peer pressured me to write it and share it.
> 
> So that’s what I did this evening.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 100% fiction, etc etc etc.

EXT. FALLON HOUSE — DAY

INT. FALLON HOUSE — SPARE ROOM — DAY

_View from a video screen, as though we are participating in a teleconference. In the view is JIMMY FALLON, host of_ The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon _. He is dressed casually in a sweater, and the background is a small room with wallpaper that looks like birch bark._

FALLON

Ladies and gentlemen, I’ve got a great guest lined up for you tonight. He’s a fantastic, supremely talented, Oscar-nominated young actor with about a million awards to his name already. He has always been a delight to have on the show. He’s a good sport, and most importantly, he’s a genuinely good person. You’ve known him as Elio Perlman, King Henry V, and Laurie Laurence, among others. It’s the one and only Timothée Chalamet!

_The view flips to another video screen, this time showing TIMOTHÉE CHALAMET. CHALAMET is sitting at a dining table, wearing a purple t-shirt. Behind him is a sleek-looking kitchen, and we can see the counter with stools and beyond that the cupboards, refrigerator, sink, etc. As the conversation flows, the screen flips to whomever is talking._

_CHALAMET is grinning and waving to the webcam._

CHALAMET

Hey, Jimmy, it’s great to be here! Thank you for inviting me.

FALLON

Thank _you_ for being here! I’m so excited to talk to you, and so excited to hear about your charity. So tell me, how are you? How have you been occupying yourself?

CHALAMET

Oh, you know, you know. Playing video games, surfing social media, probably the same as everyone else.

FALLON

Yeah, I saw that you said — you said you got number one on Warzone the other day?

CHALAMET

( _bouncing in his seat and grinning_ )

Yes! I was so f—, I mean so excited I screamed. Like I literally — anyone within earshot probably thought I was dying. 

FALLON

I get it, I get it. Uh, for those viewers who may not know, Warzone is a game you play online, like with your — Timmy, you play with your friends?

CHALAMET

I play with a group, yeah. Like some of them are my friends and just, like, people I’ve been playing with for years, but we also play with others. 

FALLON

So, basically, you play until you’re the last survivor, right?

CHALAMET

Yeah, yeah. 

FALLON

Very cool, man. What else are you up to? Where are you?

CHALAMET

Ah, I’m somewhere safe, let’s say. 

FALLON

You’re really not going to say? Like, are you in New York, or L.A., or...all I see is a kitchen behind you. 

CHALAMET

( _looking slightly uncomfortable)_

Ah, so...I’m not in New York. But that’s all I’ll say. Except I’ll also add: If you’re in New York, stay home, man. Stay safe. 

FALLON

Yeah, things are crazy here. And not only here. A couple of weeks ago, you tweeted — hang on, I have it here —

_FALLON rifles through some paper next to him and pulls one out._

CHALAMET

( _laughing_ )

Oh, you’ve gone really low tech. 

FALLON

( _also laughing_ ) 

You have _no_ idea. Seriously. No, my kids are drawing graphics. 

_CHALAMET laughing harder._

FALLON

It’s good, though, it’s — what can you do? So anyway, a couple of weeks ago you tweeted—

_FALLON holds up a printout of a tweet from @RealChalamet that reads—_

FALLON (cont.)

I’m thinking of _everyone_ in hotspots right now, young and old, but _Crema_ — my heart is with you, I can’t believe this is happening. Heartbroken at these stories I’m reading in locations I know! Please try to stay safe.

CHALAMET

( _nodding_ )

Yeah. Yeah. 

_He looks like he’s going to say something else, but then shakes his head, as if unable to continue._

FALLON

It’s a heartfelt sentiment. Now — Crema, that’s the place where you filmed _Call Me By Your Name_ , is that right?

CHALAMET

Yes. Crema is a town in northern Italy, and it’s this beautiful spot with beautiful people, and the fact that they’re struggling is just...it’s a lot. That movie means so much to me, and Crema, and everything about it means so much to me. I feel it here ( _he pounds his heart with his fist_ ). So, Crema, just...hang in there. 

FALLON

That’s so touching, really. So I’ve been bringing people on to promote causes that they think need help during this global crisis. Do you have a charity you’d like to talk about?

CHALAMET

I do. I’ve been a longtime supporter of the LGBT Center of New York and the work that they do. Right now, it’s especially important that their services continue remotely. We’ve got — with the stay-at-home that’s going on right now — people who are now being forced to be around families that might not support them, or who they might not be able to be themselves around. If they aren’t out to their families, for example. This can be really stressful, and damaging to your mental health. So that’s why it’s so crucial for them to be able to seek assistance and find counseling and everything else, now more than ever. 

FALLON

That’s a really great point, I hadn’t even thought of that being an increased need right now, to get counseling if you have to be home with family that might not — tragically — support you. 

CHALAMET

Yeah, exactly. So if you can spare anything, a donation to the LGBT Center of New York, where it’s bad right now — or really any LGBT Center local to you — would go a long way to helping a lot of people who rely on their services. 

FALLON

I think that’s such a good reminder. We think about things like access to medicine and to food but there is so much more need. So thank you for that.

CHALAMET

Thanks for letting me talk about it. 

FALLON

Now — you don’t have to go, right? No urgent appointment with Warzone? You can talk some more?

CHALAMET

I’m good. What do you want to talk about?

FALLON

You were scheduled to be in a play in London.

CHALAMET

Yes, Yeah, _4000 Miles,_ with Eileen Atkins, who is — I mean, she’s amazing. It is such an honor to work with her. 

FALLON

And the play has been postponed?

CHALAMET

Rescheduled, yes. We’re going to do it in the fall. I’m really happy about that because I was so — there are more important things, obviously, but I was looking forward to doing theater again, so much, and it was devastating to have to cancel. 

FALLON

And you were basically sold out, right? 

CHALAMET

Yes, I think so. Not totally sold out because I think they reserve some tickets but the response was so great. I love that people want to see theater. So I’m glad we can postpone and not just cancel. 

FALLON

You’ve got a bunch of movies coming out this year too, right? There’s — there’s the Wes Anderson film, what is it?

CHALAMET

_The French Dispatch_.

FALLON

Right, and you’ve got _Dune_ —

CHALAMET

Well, I can’t say much about _Dune_ yet, but yeah. 

_Behind Chalamet, a TALL MAN walks into view in the kitchen. He crosses to the refrigerator, takes something out, and then turns and crosses back out of the screen. You can’t see his head._

FALLON

( _fake surprised_ )

Wait — wait a second. Who was that?

CHALAMET

Who was who?

FALLON

That...there was someone who just walked into the kitchen and back out again. Did you — if I had an audience here, I would ask for confirmation. 

CHALAMET

I think you’re seeing things, Jimmy. I’m here alone. I’m social distancing. 

FALLON

( _fake suspicion_ )

I swear I saw someone, though, I — ( _shakes his head to clear it_ ) — never mind. So you can’t talk about _Dune_ , what can you say about _The French Dispatch_?

CHALAMET

Well, it’s this, like, wild ride. I mean, it’s Wes Anderson, so of course—

_While Chalamet is talking, the TALL MAN reappears in the kitchen. He puts something in the sink and then turns forward. He leans down and peers at the camera and waves. It’s ARMIE HAMMER. He straightens up and disappears._

CHALAMET (cont.)

— of course it’s wild. But there are three separate stories, all kind of tied together —

FALLON

Hold on, hold on. This time I _know_ I saw someone. Was that...was that _Armie Hammer_?

CHALAMET

( _with a little sly smile_ )

Dude, I told you. I’m here alone. I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

FALLON

( _fake indignance_ )

No, no, no. I saw him. He’s there. What are you… ( _raising his voice_ ) Hey, Armie! Armie Hammer!

_HAMMER slides into view and into a chair beside CHALAMET, who shoots him a mischievous look. HAMMER leans a shoulder into CHALAMET and then waves at the camera._

HAMMER

( _with a shit-eating grin_ )

Hi, Jimmy, how's it going? Is he driving you crazy yet?

FALLON

( _fake shock_ )

Armie! Hey, it’s Armie Hammer, everybody! This is _completely_ unexpected. So, what are you doing there?

_HAMMER slings an arm around CHALAMET’s shoulders._

HAMMER

Just hanging out with my favorite person in the world. 

FALLON

( _fake suspicion_ )

You’re just...hanging out. 

CHALAMET

Well, you know. We’ve been playing video games. Watching movies. 

FALLON

Okay. Okay. Armie, while I’ve got you here, can I ask you a few questions? Timmy, do you mind?

CHALAMET

I don’t mind. 

HAMMER

Of course. But I reserve the right to dodge your questions if I don’t like them. 

FALLON

Your Broadway play, _The Minutes_ , was getting great buzz before it had to close. Any chance that will reopen? I hadn't gotten to see it yet and really wanted to.

HAMMER

Fingers crossed, man. We all hope so. I know all of Broadway is feeling the crunch and trying to figure out what to do. And I know a lot of people were looking forward to seeing it. We’re really hoping to be able to honor tickets and reopen, but we’ll have to see. 

FALLON

Right on. You’ve got movies coming out this year too. Three of them?

HAMMER

Four, actually. You’re probably forgetting — or you didn’t know — about a short piece I did with my friend Ryan, it’s called _Query_. But I’ve also got _Dreamland_ , directed by Nick Jarecki, with Gary Oldman and Scott — Kid Cudi. And _Rebecca_ , with Lily James, directed by Ben Wheatley. And then after that, Kenneth Branagh’s _Death on the Nile_.

FALLON

And you’ve been cast in a new series with Julia Roberts and Sean Penn, right?

HAMMER

That’s right. It’s called _Gaslit_. You’re really prepared, Jimmy. For someone who is so shocked to see me. 

FALLON

( _snickering)_

Yeah, yeah, whatever. 

CHALAMET

Everything’s coming up Armie. 

_HAMMER tightens his hold on CHALAMET, who grins._

FALLON

So everything’s coming up Armie. Professionally, at least. You also slid out a little announcement that went almost unnoticed last week. 

HAMMER

But you noticed? Jimmy, I didn’t know you cared. 

FALLON

In this announcement, you revealed that you and your wife, Elizabeth Chambers, have suddenly — you’ve —

HAMMER

We’ve split, yes. It’s amicable, and has been a long time coming, so it’s not really all that sudden. People grow apart. We’ve been officially separated since early last year. 

FALLON

And now you’re...you know, I thought we were all supposed to be hanging out at home, and you’re going to visit your former co-star? How’d that come about?

HAMMER

Well, my kids are here, too. And my dad. Everyone I love best. So it was only natural for Timmy to join us. 

_CHALAMET blushes a deep crimson but looks incredibly pleased. He turns his face to HAMMER, who leans in for a quick kiss._

_Cut back to FALLON, with his jaw dropped._

FALLON

Wait, so you two are really...

HAMMER

Yeah. 

CHALAMET

Uh, yeah. 

FALLON

Well I, for one, am completely...happy for you. It’s about time. 

CHALAMET

That’s what we figured. 

HAMMER

End of days, you know? Be with the ones you love and the rest will take care of itself. 

FALLON

No doubt. No doubt. Well, guys, it’s been great to see you. 

CHALAMET

Thanks for having us. 

_CHALAMET and HAMMER wave, and then the camera cuts back to FALLON._

FALLON

Well, that was completely out of left field, I had no idea...okay, I knew. Did you guys know? Some of you knew, you must have. Tweet me at Fallontonight, using the hashtag, “Iknew” and let us know. 

_FALLON waves jauntily at the camera._

_Fade to black._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m onlyastoryteller on Tumblr if you need to yell at me.


End file.
